Once Upon a Picnic
by Killua-the-assassin
Summary: The four main characters have planned a picnic at Killua's backyardgardenforest. Will they have a safe and enjoyable picnic or will there be unexpected events?


**A/N:** Ok… so.. this is another fanfiction entry for a contest. I apologize if this is a bit crappy and if the grammar is wrong. I know that a lot of people would be uninterested in reading fics. I can't blame them but still I will submit this! XD Oh yeah.. btw… This has got nothing to do with the series. I may have sneak some scenes from the series but this had not really happen ok? Clear? -

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter characters; if I did, I'll be rich! They all belong to the great Yoshihiro Togashi.

**_Once Upon a Picnic_**

"Remind me again why we're here." The eldest of the four friends groaned as he made his way through the thick bushes.  
The young assassin looked back and yelled rather annoyed. "For the nth time Leorio! We're here to have a picnic and to relax."  
"Ne Killua-kun… Calm down." Kurapika gently placed his hand on Killua's shoulder.  
The spiky black haired boy turned around. "Is something wrong?"  
"Of course there's something wrong! You're making me carry all the things right here!" Leorio complained as he hoisted the huge backpack he's carrying. Killua was trying to stop laughing. Vein popping out, Leorio started to complain again. "Why do you make me carry all your things! I'm not getting paid for this! And why is it that your so-called garden is so huge Killua! This is not a garden! This is a forest!"  
"Stop complaining you old geezer!"  
"Who are you calling an old geezer you brat!"  
"I'm not a brat! And stop complaining of your luggage! That's your only part for this picnic you know!"  
"This is my part! What about yours!"  
"I'm going to lead you guys! Baka…" Killua stick his tongue out at Leorio.  
Gon started to go between the two. "Ne… don't fight now ok? Killua, please continue on leading the way. Leorio, I'll help you so that you won't be complaining much anymore." Stretching out his arms, Gon smiled at Leorio.  
"Anou… Gon… Don't worry. I'm fine." Leorio forced out a smile.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Saa… Let's continue then!" Gon turned around and started to follow Killua who is leading the way.  
The blonde was quiet by that time. Kurapika stayed behind and kept a pace with Leorio. "Gomen," he whispered, "if it weren't for me then you wouldn't have to carry that heavy load."  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine, don't worry."  
Looking down with eyes covered, Kurapika continued, "Gon suggested this picnic for me; that is why I'm saying sorry."  
"I tell you… I'm fine. Trust me."  
"H-hai."  
"Hurry up!" Gon waved his hand from a far distance. "We're almost there!"  
The two were keeping up their pace and caught up with Gon and Killua. As they passed the giant oak tree, they moved towards the lake side and stayed there. The water in the river was crystal clear; there were fishes swimming in the river. It was fall by that time. Orange and yellow leaves were falling from the surrounding trees. The birds were chirping and the four hunters were already setting up their things by the lake side.  
Water splashed on Killua. "Gon! Don't splash water on me!"  
Gon, who was near the tree, tilted his head in confusion. "eh? I wasn't Killua. I couldn't have splashed water on you."  
"That must mean… LEORIO! STOP THAT!"  
"Stop what?" Leorio looked puzzled.  
"Eh? It's not you either?"  
"Not me? What did I do?" Leorio was more confused.  
"Kurapika? Did you splash water on me?"  
Reading a book under the tree, Kurapika replied, "I did not Killua. Maybe it was your imagination."  
"It can't be my imagination. I'm sure water splashed on me." Then there was another splash. "Now who's that bastard splashing water on me! Come out you coward!"  
There was a small splash as if a fish swam back into the river. Killua looked down. There, he found a small fish making faces at him and splashed water as it jumped back into the river. "Hey!" Killua covered his face with his hand from the water. He heard someone laugh. Killua turned around and saw Leorio rolling on the floor laughing.  
"HAHAHA!"  
Killua, who was dripping wet by now, was blushing, "STOP IT!"  
Leorio grabbed on his stomach. "WAHAHAHA! Even fishes don't like you brat!"  
"Who cares!"  
"Ne Killua," Gon joined the conversation, "Why are fishes mad at you? Even the squirrels are."  
Leorio blinked. "The squirrels?"  
"Yes… The squirrels were throwing acorns at Killua as we passed by them."  
"Gon! You don't need to tell him that!"  
"He was being thrown with acorns?" At this, Leorio laughed harder. Killua was so pissed off that he gave Leorio an upper cut that sent him flying through the air.  
"That should keep him quiet for the meantime."  
"Ne, does he know how to get back?" Gon asked.  
"I guess… not." Killua answered after a while then chuckled. "So… what do we do now?"  
"I don't know." Gon shrugged. "Let's play in the water!"  
"Sure! Why not!" Gon and Killua took off their shirts and started to race to the lake. As they reached the river, they jumped into it making a great splash. The splash reached up to the nearby trees making Kurapika wet.  
"Behave you two." Kurapika stood up and dried himself.  
"Join us Kurapika!" Gon invited as he waded in the lake.  
"Yeah Kurapika. Have fun sometimes." Killua playfully threw some water at Kurapika.  
Kurapika squeezed out water from his clothes. "Thanks, but no thanks."  
"You're just saying that 'coz you're afraid." Killua teased.  
"Afraid! No, I'm not. I just wanted to stay dry."  
Killua smirked. "Yeah right… That's what they always say."  
Gon started to splash water at Killua. "Gotcha!" Gon gave Killua his usual big grin. Killua ran to Gon and tackled him. They were splashing water at each other with big smiles across their faces. Kurapika watched the two friends from his position. He remembered all the things those two had given him… especially the concern. They supported him and were concerned for him as well. They were the ones who thought about this picnic.

**Flashback**

It was a sunny day that day. A day after the Genei Ryodan were said to be killed. Kurapika met up again with Gon, Killua and Leorio. Gon was happy for Kurapika. It would be faster for him to find his clan's eyes.  
Killua and Gon were sitting on the grass eating ice cream. "Ne, why don't we go somewhere and have a picnic?" Gon exclaimed.  
"That'll be a great idea Gon!" Killua added.  
"Right! Kurapika can take a rest and have some fun then! It is like killing two birds with one stone!" Gon was so excited that he can't help controlling but say it in a loud voice.  
"Calm down Gon." Leorio told him. "Don't get so excited."  
Kurapika chuckled. "If that would make you happy Gon, sure. We'll have a picnic then."  
"YEY!" The two boys sputtered ice cream on the grass as they raised their hands up in the air.  
"Looks like your excited." Kurapika chuckled again. "Before anything else, do you have any idea where to hold a picnic?"  
Gon froze for a while. "Um…Ahehehe… No." Gon sweat dropped.  
Killua looked at Gon. "You don't have any idea but you still insist on having a picnic!" On top of Killua's head was a dark cloud.  
"Ah! I have an idea!"  
"And what's your idea Gon?" Kurapika asked.  
"Why don't we have a picnic in Killua's house? They have a very large house and the whole mountain is theirs right? Why don't we have a picnic on Killua's garden?"  
"Our garden? That's one weird idea that I won't suggest Gon but it looks like fun! Let's hold it at our house then!"  
"Wait a minute," Leorio hesitated, "I remember that you have your so-called dog or a monster inside your territory to guard the villa right? What if that .. that thing.."  
"He has a name Leorio," Killua had cut off Leorio.  
"Er… ok.. whoever he is..."  
"Mike."  
"Fine! What if Mike would come to us and attack us again!"  
"That won't happen." Killua said as if the situation was nothing but a simple problem.  
"What do you mean no problem! It is a problem! That thing is HUGE! ENORMOUS! We could get killed!"  
"Baka!" Killua slapped Leorio at the back making the man fall face-first on the ground. "You weren't listening, were you? Mike would only take orders from the Zaoldyeck family. I AM a member of the Zaoldyeck family."  
"Killua's right Leorio." Kurapika agreed. "I think you probably forgot that fact."  
Leorio grumbled. "When do you plan to have this picnic then?"  
"Hmm…" Gon thought. "How about this Sunday? It's only Thursday so we still have a lot of time to prepare and to travel."  
"This Sunday it is then." Kurapika smiled.

**End of Flashback**

The sun was already up above their heads. The silver haired boy was already drying himself. "Gon! Come out of the water now."  
"Hai!" Gon ran out of the water and also dried himself.  
The blonde was already laying out the orange-white checkered mat under the shade of another oak tree. He grabbed the picnic basket and placed it in the middle of the mat. "I guess you're hungry then."  
"We are!" Both boys chorused as they sat down.  
Kurapika smiled. "I bought this from a store down town."  
"You shouldn't have to Kurapika. I mean, we could have grabbed some food from our house then come here to this place."  
"Demo… it'll take us some time."  
"It's ok. We have all the time we want!" Gon exclaimed.  
"Right!" Killua agreed exchanging smiles with Gon.  
"H-hai." Kurapika smiled. He thought of his friends for a while. _'They're not just my friends. They mean more to me. They're… my family.'_ Kurapika smiled at his thought. He was an orphan for many years until his emptiness inside him was filled with the companionship he had with his friends, his new family.  
"Saa… Let's eat!" Killua opened the basket. When he opened the basket, he was surprised to see that the basket was empty. "WAH! Where's the food!"  
"Isn't it inside the basket?" Kurapika asked. "I know I placed it right there."  
Gon looked inside the basket. "It's not really empty you know. It still has some bread crumbs at the bottom of the basket."  
"Crumbs? I'm sure I placed some sandwiches in there." Kurapika checked the basket. "It's gone! How could it be gone?"  
"Maybe…" Killua stood up from his seat. "Come down you squirrels! Give us our food back!" He yelled waving his fist up at the branches and leaves of the tree.  
Indeed, there were squirrels looking down at Killua with sandwiches in their mouths.  
"Give us our food back!" Killua yelled again.  
The squirrels did respond. They threw acorns at Killua. Acorns were flying from different directions.  
"It's raining acorns!" Gon laughed even as he shielded his head from the falling acorns.  
"Where do these animals get so much supply of acorn!" Killua shouted.  
"Maybe they were saving these acorns just for you Killua." Kurapika giggled.  
"Saving or not, we better go back to the villa then. We'll get food and eat there." Killua said wrapping the mat.

The three friends went back to the villa. On the way back, they remembered they forgot something, something quite important.  
"Ne… I think we forgot something back there." Gon said.  
"I think so too Gon." Kurapika looked back.  
"eh? Really? We did? I don't have any idea." Killua scratched his head.  
Thinking hard, Gon spoke. "I really think we forgot something!"  
"It's just your imagination. Let's go. I'm starving." Killua continued moving forward. Gon shrugged and followed Killua. Kurapika followed too but his mind was still thinking of what they could have left behind.

Meanwhile, in another side of the mountain. "HELP!" a man screamed. "GON! KILLUA! KURAPIKA! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Leorio was hanging upside-down. His foot was caught on a branch and he couldn't get it off. "HELP ME!"

**Owari**

**A/N:** ok… so… here's another crappy fic from me. haha… Anyways.. I'm sorry to the Leorio fans out there. I don't mean to make Leorio suffer or anything. ; No offense ok? ; The idea of the squirrels and fishes being mad at Killua weren't originally mine. I borrowed them from my friend Christine. She still hasn't finished her fic. o Anyways… Here's my submission! Hope you enjoyed it. bows :w00t: Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
